Expedition au Hueco Mundo
by kage ookami51
Summary: Hinamori est persuadée qu'Aizen n'a pas vraiment trahi et part à sa recherche.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: j'ai decidé de me les approprier tiens.Non en fait ils sont pas à moi.

Spoiler: a partir du tome 20 il me semble

fic ecrite pour amethyste qui voulait un long hitsu/hina.

J'espere que ça te plaira amethyste(sinon faut pas hesiter à m'envoyer un mail et je changerai ce qui va pas).

* * *

Si beaucoup, à la Soul Society, s'accordaient à dire que Kira était le vice-capitaine le plus dévoué à son capitaine, Hinamori Momo n'était pas loin non plus de recevoir ce titre.

En effet, il était rare, mis à part lors des réunions, de voir la jeune shinigami à plus d'un mètre d'Aizen, ou bien que celle-ci ne soit pas en train d'exécuter ou de faire exécuter les ordres du capitaine de la 5° division.

On put facilement se rendre compte de la solidité, du moins pour Hinamori, de cette fidélité lorsque Aizen trahit la Soul Society.

La jeune femme, une fois sortie du coma où l'avait plongé le coup de sabre de son capitaine, ne cessait de chercher une raison à cette trahison. Elle passait d'ailleurs son temps à dire à ses amis, sauf bien entendu à Kira, que cette saleté d'Ichimaru avait trompé son capitaine ou bien que, même s'il donnait l'impression de trahir, cela devait être une ruse pour infiltrer le camp des Hollows et ainsi lutter plus efficacement contre ceux-ci. Après tout, le capitaine Tousen était lui aussi partit et était un homme bon, passionné de justice, tout comme Aizen lui-même.

Même si ceux qui, comme Kira, Matsumoto ou Hisagi, avaient eu aussi été abusés par les trois fugitifs tentèrent de l'en dissuader, elle décida de leur montrer qu'Aizen ne pouvait pas etre un méchant homme.

Par une nuit tranquille, elle se glissa donc hors des murs de sa division, Tobiume à la ceinture. Elle endormit les shinigami de garde et, sans un bruit, s'approcha du senkamon, la porte menant au monde des humains, où elle espérait pouvoir passer dans le Hueco Mundo. Elle avait entendu dire que l'ancien chef du bureau de recherche et développement technologique avait créé son propre passage en prévision du combat qui devait avoir lieu sous peu, et espérait bien pouvoir obtenir son aide.

Ses talents en Kido lui permirent d'ouvrir le passage sans avoir recours au corps des Kidoshu, chargés habituellement de cette mission.

Au moment où elle passait l'entrée du passage, une voix légèrement furieuse s'éleva derrière elle, la faisait sursauter :

-« Non mais, où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça en pleine nuit, Hinamori ? »

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais c'est juste l'intro.Suite bientot (demain je pense)! 

mais ça doit pas vous empecher de mettre une review!


	2. Chapter 2

comme promis ,la suite.

* * *

-« Non mais, où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça en pleine nuit, Hinamori ? »

Elle se retourna, inquiète de savoir qui l'avait vu. Elle aperçut alors le jeune capitaine Hitsugaya qui la regardait, appuyé contre un pilier.

-« Hitsugaya-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur à arriver comme ça, sans prévenir! J'ai cru que c'était un garde qui m'avait vu. »

-« Premièrement, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya. Deuxièmement, en tant que lieutenant, tu devrais etre capable de percevoir le reiatsu des autres et de les reconnaître, énuméra-il, l'air sentencieux. Et pour finir, t'es pas censée connaître ma voix depuis le temps ? Ajouta il avec un léger sourire»

-« Cesse de te moquer s'il te plait.» Supplia celle-ci en rougissant.

Le capitaine reprit son air sérieux avant de demander à son amie :

-« Non mais sérieusement, où vas-tu ? »

-« Dans le monde d… »

-« Des humains, ça je m'en doute un peu vu que tu as ouvert la porte. »

-« Je veux aller dans le Hueco Mundo pour … »

- « Récupérer Aizen. Compléta-il encore une fois. Ca aussi je m'en serais douté. Je suppose que rien ne t'en empêchera, si ? »

-« Non. Je veux savoir pour quelle raison il a fait ça et l'aider pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Alors, laisse moi partir. S'il te plait. »

-« C'est d'accord. »

-« Mais enfi…commença la jeune femme. Quoi ! Tu es d'accord ? »

-« Si j'te le dis. Vu que tu as dit que rien ne t'en empêcherait, j'ai que ça comme choix de toute façon. Mais, par contre , je viens avec toi. Je voudrais pas que tu fasses d'idioties. »

-« Merci Shiro-chan», lui cria-elle en lui sautant au cou.

-« Beugle pas comme ça, on va se faire repérer», lui répondit-il avant de se rapprocher de la porte pour cacher son rougissement.

Hinamori commença donc à le suivre en direction du monde des humains.

-« On dirait que le toujours sérieux capitaine de la 10° division se rebelle», murmura Hinamori un grand sourire aux lèvres. ''_Il est plutôt mignon quand il rougit. _''Pensa-elle également, rougissant à son tour.

Entendant cela, Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce qui augmenta encore l'hilarité de son amie. Décidément, même si la voir sourire et rire lui réchauffait le cœur, il sentait que ce voyage serait long, au propre comme au figuré.Mais bon ,la pensée que, au moins comme ça, elle ne fera rien d'idiot sans qu'il le sache, lui redonnait un peu de baume au coeur , presqu'autant, d'ailleurs que le fait qu'elle l'ait prise dans ses bras, quelques instants auparavant. Mais ça ,il n'était pas près de l'avouer.

Le senkamon se referma derrière eux, quasiment sans bruit, sans laisser présager à la Soul Society le départ de 2 des siens. Matsumoto retourna vers ses quartiers, s'esclaffant à l'idée de sortir un jour à son capitaine qu'après tout, lui aussi peut être un 'rebelle'.

* * *

encore un micro chapitre de fini, la suite peut etre demain.

un p'tite review en attendant?


	3. Chapter 3

3° partie, et à l'heure comme promis!

* * *

Hitsugaya étant déjà allé plusieurs fois récemment dans le monde des humains, ce fut lui qui guida Hinamori vers le magasin d'Urahara, où elle savait qu'il y avait un passage menant au Hueco Mundo.

Arrivés là bas, ils furent accueillis par un petit teigneux aux cheveux rouges leur beuglant que « c'était pas une heure pour que des mioches traînent dans la rue et viennent faire chier les gens. » Hitsugaya s'étant un peu vexé à cause de l'appellation « mioche », Hinamori dut à la fois expliquer leur présence ici en plein milieu de la nuit, et les empêcher de s'entretuer. Heureusement pour elle, leur vacarme avait, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, réussi à réveiller le maître des lieux. Celui ci sortit d'un pas traînant et, après avoir étouffer un bâillement, les salua enfin.

-« Mais regardez qui vient nous rendre visite, le capitaine de la 10° division. Auriez vous changé de lieutenant ? »

-« C'est le lieutenant de la 5° division, Hinamori Momo. Nous sommes en mission pour la Soul Society. »

-« Je vois. Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? Besoin de recharge pour soul-pager, d'autres choses ? J'ai a… »

-« Seulement nous permettre d'emprunter le passage vers le Hueco Mundo. C'est là que notre mission doit avoir lieu. »

-« Si c'est pour une mission, je ne peux qu'accepter » dit-il en entrant dans sa boutique. «Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Les deux shinigami lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'à une salle où l ex-capitaine de la 12° division souleva un tatami, libérant ainsi l'entrée vers sa salle secrète. Une fois en bas, il leur expliqua comment passer en créant son propre chemin (grâce aux particules d'énergie spirituelle) ainsi que quelques autres détails. Il commença ensuite à réciter une incantation et le passage s'ouvrit.Le gamin colerique qui leur avait ouvert, Junta ou un truc du genre se rappella vaguement le jeune capitaine, les avait suivi ,et leur tendait à présent une paire de capes et des couvertures dans une sacoche avant de remonter dans la boutique.Urahara ,quant à lui, étouffa un énième baillement avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance.

- « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller retrouver mon oreiller et finir ma nuit. »Leur lança-il avant de remonter vers sa boutique, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Les deux shinigami contemplèrent quelques instants le passage qui s'ouvrait devant eux, semblant presque hésiter à y pénétrer.

-« Bon ben, on y va ? » Questionna Hinamori avant de se mettre à pouffer. « Au fait, tu prendrais pas des mauvaises habitudes ? D'abord, tu pars de la Soul Society sans rien dire à personne et maintenant tu mens. C'est une vraie crise d'adolescence, dis donc ! »

-« Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est de ta faute tout ça. Assez discuté, on y va ! »Lui dit-il en la prenant par la main pour qu'elle le suive, ce qui leur donna à tous deux une belle couleur framboise mais ne les fit pourtant pas lacher la main de l'autre.

Ils sautèrent alors dans la bouche du passage, sachant l'un comme l'autre que ce simple fait changerait leur vie. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

* * *

Encore un chapitre court (enfin leur passage chez Urahara n'est pas trés important non plus) mais le prochain est plus long promis.

la suite quand j'aurai le temps parce qu'avec la fac ,c'est un peu chaud.

Une p'tite review?


	4. Chapter 4

un chapitre un peu plus long (et un p'tit combat)cette fois!

* * *

Le voyage se passa remarquablement bien, même presque trop au goût des deux amis. En effet, pour un voyage jusqu'au cœur du territoire de leurs ennemis, il leur aurait semblé normal d'au moins rencontrer un des dits-ennemis, chargé de défendre l'endroit. Cette absence de menace, qui aurait rassuré beaucoup de monde en laissant présager une facilité suffit à les inquiéter. Un ennemi qui ne prend pas la peine de défendre les passages menant à lui est : 

-soit extrêmement stupide et arrogant, et donc assez simple à battre en prenant avantage de ces deux faiblesses ;

-soit un fin connaisseur en matière de psychologie et donc, quelqu'un à ne pas prendre à la légère, même un peu, sous peine de subir un revers de fortune plus qu'inquiétant.

La plupart des Hollows avaient beau être plus stupides les uns que les autres, Aizen, lui ne l'était en rien et correspondait plutôt à la deuxième option. Et cela, même Hinamori n'aurait pas pu le nier. Le capitaine de la 10° division resta donc durant le trajet la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, prêt à se défendre, ainsi que sa camarade, au moindre signe de comité d'accueil.

Finalement, il y eut bien des Hollows présents à l'arrivée, mais ceux-ci n'avaient rien de gardes postés là dans le but d'arrêter des envahisseurs. Ce groupe, si on peut nommer ce rassemblement anarchique ainsi, était constitué majoritairement de Hollows à première vue de base ainsi que de deux ou trois plus puissants. Donc, de prime abord, une broutille pour un capitaine et un lieutenant. Mais voilà, le principal hic était leur nombre, à vue de nez une bonne cinquantaine. Pour chacun d'eux deux. Et pas une seule sortie en vue.

-«Enroule-toi autour des cieux glacés, Hyorinmaru »

-« Eclate, Tobiume »

Grâce à leur passage en shikai, ils réussirent à éliminer une bonne partie de leurs opposants, mais ils se rendirent compte que les Hollows étaient beaucoup plus forts dans leur monde, riche en particules spirituelles, que quand ils devaient les affronter sur Terre. Pourtant, quelque chose dans cette explication chiffonnait Hitsugaya.

-« c'est pas normal. Si c'était bien ça, nous aussi nous devrions gagner en puissance. » Dit-il, alors que les Hollows commençaient à les encercler.

-« mais alors quoi, Hitsugaya-kun ? » Lui répondit son amie, avant d'esquiver une attaque et de répliquer « technique n°33, shakka ho. »

-« Même ton kido est affectée. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui aspire notre reiatsu. Occupons-nous d'abord de le trouver et de le détruire sinon jamais on arrivera à se sortir de là. »

Ils parvinrent de justesse à s'échapper du cercle de Hollows se renfermant sur eux et à les ralentir avant d'examiner la salle où ils se trouvaient. Elle était de forme hexagonale et ses proportions étaient, quant à elles plus qu'impressionnantes. Ses murs ne comportaient aucune marque pouvant dissimuler un quelconque absorbeur de reiatsu, tout comme son plafond.

-« Hinamori, lance une technique de kido de base vers les différents murs ainsi que vers le sol et le plafond. Avec un peu de chance, on parviendra à déterminer sa position en observant laquelle disparaît le plus vite. »

La jeune lieutenant obéit à l'ordre de son ami et lança huit boules d'énergie, et il s'avéra que celle destinée au plafond se dispersa presque instantanément révélant un infime instant un immense orbe fixé à celui-ci.

-« Vu la vitesse à laquelle une attaque directe est éliminée, il est inutile de chercher à le détruire ainsi. »Conclut Hitsugaya avec une pointe d'inquiétude, tandis que les Hollows se rapprochaient à nouveau d'eux. « De plus, même si mon bankai y parviendrait peut être, l'employer risquerait d'utiliser toute mon énergie et donc d'entraîner ma disparition inutilement »

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen pour frapper l'orbe avec un objet pour le briser, Hinamori commença à utiliser son kido quand elle remarqua une chose.

-« Hitsugaya-kun, les piliers ! Voilà la solution ! »

-« Hein ? Comment ça ? »Répondit ce dernier en sortant de ses pensées.

-« Le plafond est retenu par des piliers, et si on en brise une partie … »

-« Le plafond s'effondrera et l'orbe se brisera sur le sol. »Poursuivi-il, ayant compris l'idée d'Hinamori. « Occupe-toi de ceux de droite. A trois ! »

Ils lancèrent chacun une puissante attaque, à l'aide de leur zanpakuto, au niveau de la base des piliers principaux. Une bonne partie cédèrent sous le choc, ce qui eut pour effet de déséquilibrer le plafond qui s'affaissa brutalement vers eux, entraînant également une partie des murs. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'effectuer un shunpo pour s'éloigner de la zone d'impact que celui-ci se brisa sur le sol, alors que les Hollows n'ayant pas réagit assez vite furent ensevelis sous les débris. Les rescapée étant désorientés, et vu qu'eux même n'étaient plus affectés par l'orbe maléfique, Hitsugaya et Hinamori purent rapidement se débarrasser de ceux-ci.

-« on a vraiment fait du bon travail, hein Shi.. » Commença la jeune femme avant de s'effondrer subitement .

-« Hinamori !Hé, réveille-toi ,Hinamori ! »Cria le capitaine, paniqué, en la secouant.

Il se rendit alors compte , avec soulagement, que sa camarade était simplement évanouie, le combat ayant usé la quasi-totalité de son reiatsu. Oubliant son propre épuisement, il la souleva et la pris sur son dos pour se diriger, le cœur battant la chamade, vers la sortie créée par la chute du plafond.

* * *

J'espere que ça vous a plu et à bientot pour la suite. 

programme du prochain chapitre :une hinamori en mode ninja,l'arrivée d'une entremetteuse prete à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et un mini-taichou un tantinet dérouté par les 2 autres


	5. Chapter 5

Le cinquième chapitre!

désolée Daffy from the GoldenFreaks mais l'entremetteuse etait deja trouvée.Mais ça aurait pu etre une bonne idée.

* * *

Hinamori commençait lentement à reprendre conscience. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de petite pièce sombre, une couverture sur elle. Se souvenant d'où elle se trouvait et du combat qui avait précédé, elle craignit d'avoir été capturée. En examinant plus en détail la pièce, elle aperçut, par les fentes de l'espèce de porte fermant celle-ci, une lueur vacillante. Elle commença à s'en approcher lentement, tout en cherchant Tobiume pour pouvoir s'échapper si la situation le demandait. Elle appuya son œil sur l'une des fentes de la porte pour observer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à côté.

Elle vit que la pièce était assez grande et que l'on avait allumé un feu au centre. En observant plus longuement, elle discerna également une silhouette accroupie à la limite de l'ombre, près de ce qui devait être une sortie. Bien que Hinamori ne la voie pas clairement, cette personne, qui possédait d'ailleurs un reiatsu assez important, semblait monter la garde, le visage tournée vers l'ouverture. Cela la convainquit à nouveau qu'elle devait être prisonnière, tout comme Hitsugaya. Elle décida donc de tenter une sortie discrète dans l'espoir de surprendre son geôlier et d'aller secourir son ami.

Elle entrouvrit le plus silencieusement la porte, tout en se cachant derrière. Son gardien ne réagissant pas, elle se glissa lestement à travers l'entrouverture et rejoignit un coin d'ombre qui, par chance, se trouvait juste à côté de la porte. Elle y resta tapie durant quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Il n'y avait qu'une seule sortie possible, celle gardée par la silhouette, mais heureusement le chemin y menant était suffisamment sombre pour qu'elle puisse se fondre à peu près dans le paysage. Elle suivit donc ce plan jusqu'à arriver au moins d'un mètre de son gardien. A en juger par la respiration lente et le manque de réaction de ce dernier, Hinamori supposa qu'il était endormi et s'en approcha, Tobiume à la main, prête à frapper au moindre mouvement.

Bien qu'une part de celui-ci soit dans l'ombre et qu'il soit recouvert d'un capuchon, la jeune shinigami avait l'impression de connaître cette personne. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tirer cette affaire au clair, une voix retentit derrière elle :

-« Elle est désespérante, hein, Hinamori ? »

La jeune lieutenant poussa alors un cri de surprise avant de se retourner.

-« Shiro-chan ?C'est toi? »

-« Quoique ce soit pas la seule apparemment. »Soupira-il . « Tu vois, … »

-« Capitaine, c'est vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur.»Se plaint la forme encapuchonnée en se relevant subitement, et en tentant de se dépêtrer de sa cape.

-« Pour vous répondre à toutes les deux, oui c'est bien moi. J'espérais quand même que tu serais un peu plus alerte que ça, Matsumoto ! »

Matsumoto, qui avait enfin réussit à s'échapper de son manteau grommela, avec une certaine volonté d'être entendue et un petit sourire, quelque chose à propos d'un ''gamin rebelle''. Le jeune capitaine, préférant l'ignorer se tourna vers Hinamori pour tout lui raconter.

-« Après le combat contre les Hollows, tu t'es évanouie d'épuisement. J'ai donc dû te porter sur mon dos à la recherche d'un abri. »

-« Tu trouves pas que ça mériterait un bisou en récompense ? » Chuchota Matsumoto à l'oreille de sa jeune amie, qui prit une jolie teinte rosée.

Son capitaine, qui, fort heureusement, n'avait rien entendu, lui jeta un regard légèrement énervé de l'interruption.

-« Continuez capitaine. » Lui dit-elle avec un signe d'excuse.

-« Bref, alors que je cherchais où nous reposer, Matsumoto m'est, presque au sens propre, tombée dessus. Grâce à elle, on a pu trouver cet abri, et on t'a déposée dans la pièce du fond pour que tu reprennes des forces. Je suis ensuite parti à la recherche d'indices sur la direction à prendre et la distance nous séparant de notre but, en te laissant à Matsumoto jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. »Résuma le capitaine. »Et qu'elle se réveille. »Ajouta-il en soupirant.

-« Merci à vous deux. »Répondit Hinamori en s'inclinant. « Mais au fait, Rangiku san, comment saviez vous où on était ? Pourtant on n'avait prévenu personne. »

-« Bin, je traînais dans le coin quand vous êtes partis et je vous aie entendus par inadvertance. »

-« Dis plutôt que c'était tes oreilles qui traînaient. »Répliqua son capitaine.

-« Waouh, ça ressemblait pas mal à de l'humour !Hé bien, Momo-chan, ta compagnie nous le change dis donc ! »

-« Oui, on dirait bien. »Répondit la sus-nommée en dissimulant son rire derrière sa main.

Hitsugaya, l'air désespéré, attendit un peu que les deux filles se calment, avant que toussoter pour attirer leur attention. Quand elles se furent enfin tournées vers lui, il leur fit part de ses observations et du plan auquel il avait pensé. Une fois celui-ci énoncé et les questions résolues, ce qui pris une bonne heure pour chaque, ils entamèrent un maigre repas, avant de décider d'aller se coucher.

-« Dites capitaine, il n'y a que deux couvertures. Comment va-on faire ? »Demanda Matsumoto . «Va falloir que deux d'entre nous dorment ensemble »

-« Toi et Hinamori, vous allez prendre une couverture chacune. Quant à moi, je ne crains pas le froid. »

-« Mais le froid crée par votre zanpakuto n'est peut être pas le même que celui qui règne ici la nuit. »Tenta Matsumoto, voyant que son plan A ne fonctionnait pas.

-« Alors je me mettrais près du feu. »

-« Et si tu te brûlais avec une braise ? »Intervient Hinamori. «Allez, prends une des couvertures. Je partagerai ma couverture avec Rangiku san. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. »

-« Pas du tout. Mais par contre, je bouge beaucoup la nuit, pour qu'ils soient bien placés. »

-« Qui ça 'ils' ? »Demanda Hinamori ne comprenant pas.

-« Mes seins. Si je dors à plat ventre, ils m'étouf… »

-« C 'est bon on a compris là ! »Râla Hitsugaya. « Donc en clair, il ne nous reste plus, à Hinamori et moi, qu'à dormir ensemble. » Continua-il, ayant compris depuis le début où voulait en venir sa lieutenant.

Il s'appliqua de son mieux à cacher la teinte rouge de ses joues, mais sans beaucoup de succès, avant de se tourner vers son amie d'enfance. Celle ci, présentant une teinte voisine mais parvenant un peu mieux à la dissimuler, répondit à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

-« Si ça ne te dérange pas, alors moi non plus Hitsugaya-kun. »

Cette affaire étant réglée, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la pièce du fond et s'installèrent. Matsumoto râla un peu quand elle vit les deux jeunes gens se placer le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre mais elle retrouva vite le sourire. En effet, Hinamori se tourna rapidement vers son compagnon de litée et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

-« Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvée. » S'expliqua Hinamori en se retournant, les joues enflammées, tout comme son voisin.

-_''Finalement tout espoir n'est pas perdu avec ses deux là.''_Pensa Matsumoto qui ne parvint qu'à grand peine à réprimer un cri de victoire.

* * *

J'espere qu'il vous a plu ;en tous cas y en a une qu'à de la chance.

voyons si vos reviews vont la faire durer.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai fait aussi vite que possible alors j'ai un peu peurd'avoir baclé.

Mais j'espere que ça vous plaira quand meme.

* * *

Bien qu'ayant dormi peu de temps avant de retourner se coucher, Hinamori céda aisément à un sommeil profond, qui ne fut perturbé qu'à un seul moment, quand le feu s'éteignit. Fort heureusement, elle trouva une autre source de chaleur et, encore aux trois quarts endormie, choisit de s'y pelotonner. 

Quand le matin fut arrivé, bien qu'aucun jour ne prenne réellement place en cet endroit, elle commença lentement à s'éveiller, toujours serrée contre ce qui lui avait tenu chaud durant cette nuit si froide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, réveillant sa bouillotte, qui ouvrit alors ses yeux verts-bleutés. Un maître des glaces servant de source de chaleur, cela était assez paradoxal mais même cette note d'humour n'aurait pu dissiper la gêne des deux jeunes gens qui s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, se confondant tous deux en excuses.

Pour dissimuler sa rougeur, Hitsugaya décida d'aller réveiller Matsumoto pour se préparer à partir en direction de Las Noches, le palais d'Aizen et de ses arrancars. Il secoua sa lieutenant et, la voyant émerger de son sommeil, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son amie d'enfance.

-« Elle vous plait, n'est ce pas, capitaine ? » Lui chuchota Matsumoto.

-« Là n'est pas la question ! Prépare-toi, on va partir. »Lui répondit-il vivement, en se relevant.

Quand tous les préparatifs furent achevés, les trois shinigami partirent de leur abri. Las Noches se trouvant relativement loin de leur position actuelle, il semblait peu astucieux de tenter d'y aller à pied. De plus, il fallait s'attendre à rencontrer de nombreux Hollows et Arrancars sur leur chemin s'ils se contentaient de parcourir le désert en marchant.

Le plan que le jeune capitaine avait exposé la veille était simple : il utilisera son shunpo, tout comme Hinamori, pour leur permettre, à tous deux d'atteindre leur destination rapidement, sans pour autant trop s'exposer. Quant à Matsumoto, il existait un chemin largement à l'écart, traversant les sous-sols du Hueco Mundo, et son rôle était de l'emprunter afin d'attirer le plus possible l'attention des gardiens potentiels de l'endroit vers elle. Ce fut elle-même qui proposa cela, malgré les protestations d'Hinamori, décrétant que c'était la meilleure solution.

-« Ne crains rien pour Matsumoto, elle a l'air un peu légère comme ça mais on peut lui faire confiance. Elle réussira, j'en suis sûr. »Tenta de la rassurer Hitsugaya. « Il vaut mieux rester concentrés sur notre propre route. »

Evidemment, nos deux jeunes amis ne pouvaient effectuer le trajet d'un seul coup, au risque d'utiliser trop d'énergie. Ils commencèrent donc leur périple par des voies plus traditionnelles, attendant de se rapprocher encore avant d'utiliser le shunpo, puis ils devraient recommencer la même procédure. Il était prévu, d'après les estimations du jeune capitaine, qu'ils parviennent à Las Noches dans le courant de l'après midi, temps qui leur garantirait que leur présence demeure inconnue. Mais alors qu'ils entamaient leur troisième période de marche, soit aux alentours de la mi-matinée, ils surprirent des mouvements non prévus derrière une dune, à quelques centaines de mètres au devant d'eux.

Ils s'immobilisèrent alors, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce qui se passait sans pour autant être eux même aperçus.

Une bataille se déroulait devant eux. Les opposants semblaient, d'un coté, être des hollows ainsi que des Arrancars les commandant et de l'autre, au vu de leurs vêtements, quelques shinigami en assez mauvaise posture. Ne pouvant décemment pas laisser des alliés se faire tuer sans réagir, ils décidèrent d'aller leur prêter main forte.

Cette bataille fut assez rapidement gagnée, leurs adversaires étant, au mieux, des arrancars d'assez faible niveau, et les shinigami qu'ils avaient aidés semblant être plutôt puissants . Hitsugaya les interrogea sur leur présence en ces lieux, ne les ayant jamais rencontrés dans aucune des divisions, et n'ayant à aucun moment entendu parler d'expéditions directement à l'intérieur du Hueco Mundo, mis à part celle à laquelle il prenait part. Il apprit alors que plusieurs décennies auparavant, des hollows étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans la Soul Society, causant d'importants dégâts au sein du Gotei 13, avant de battre en retraite vers leur propre monde. Un groupe de shinigami les avaient poursuivis, arrivant ainsi pour la première fois de l'histoire au Hueco Mundo, mais que, suite à la fermeture du passage, ceux-ci n'avaient jamais pu revenir à leur poste.

Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient été tués au cours d'affrontements mais leur nombre restait encore appréciable en de telles circonstances. De plus, grâce à leur présence en ces lieux, ils furent en mesure d'apporter des informations sur les arrancars et le Hueco Mundo en général. Hitsugaya et Hinamori, bien que conscients qu'avec un groupe plus important, ils constitueraient une cible plus facile, acceptèrent qu'ils viennent avec eux, jugeant plus sûr et plus efficace d'avoir à leurs cotés des forces nouvelles.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans le désert, ce choix se révéla de plus en plus judicieux, les attaques se multipliant de toutes parts, ce qui fit craindre à nos deux amis qu'il soit arriver quelque chose à la lieutenant de la 10 ° division. Mais, bien qu'inquiets pour leur amie, ils ne devaient cependant pas oublier le but principal de leur venue, Aizen, d'autant plus que les murs de Las Noches se trouvaient maintenant à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux.

A cette vue, une autre pensée occulta toute autre dans l'esprit d'Hitsugaya, lui serrant le coeur. Comment Hinamori allait-elle vivre de revoir celui qui fut son capitaine? Et y survivra t-elle?

* * *

encore un chapitre de fini! 

la fin devrait bientot approcher meme si je sais pas encore combien de chaps il reste.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et encore plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

comme promis à amethyste, nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Les shinigami arrivaient enfin aux murs de Las Noches. Ils examinèrent l'enceinte, vérifiant qu'ils pourraient y créer une ouverture sans trop de difficultés. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient, les pièces principales du 'palais', c'est à dire là où ils avaient le plus de chances de trouver Aizen, se trouvaient un peu excentrées vers l'est de la forteresse et étaient assez facilement accessibles via un réseau de couloirs.

Le plan était, une fois de plus, simple : une fois une brèche ouverte dans l'enceinte, il leur faudrait prendre, non pas les couloirs menant directement vers le centre, car ceux-ci devaient être infestés d'arrancars et de membres de l'Espada, mais d'autres, servant de 'couloirs de service', qui, du fait de leur taille, seraient plus adaptés à une approche discrète. Même si quelque uns des shinigami regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir se frotter à des adversaires de cette puissance, ce plan fut dans l'ensemble approuvé.

La difficulté se fit néanmoins sentir dès le début, lorsqu'il fallut briser le mur. En effet, celui-ci était bien plus épais que prévu et ils durent conjuguer leurs efforts pour parvenir à y créer une petite ouverture.

Une fois l'enceinte franchie, ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'où partaient plusieurs couloirs d'assez petites dimensions. Supposant que les couloirs de services rejoignaient l'un ou l'autre des passages, Hitsugaya ordonna à ses troupes de suivre le second en partant de la droite, qui, sans mener vers les pièces principales, semblait s'en approcher à peu près.

Le couloir n'étant qu'à peine éclairé, ils durent recourir, pour ceux sachant le faire, au Kido, afin de voir à peu près où ils marchaient. Attentifs aux divers bruits, et de ce fait tout à fait silencieux, pour éviter d'être pris en embuscade, ils parcoururent le passage durant plusieurs heures, obliquant de temps à autre pour ne pas s'éloigner de leur destination. Le silence pesant qui régnait au sein du groupe fit qu'Hinamori se plongea dans ses pensées, prise d'une certaine angoisse à l'idée de revoir son capitaine.

-« Comme vais-je faire pour le retrouver ? Et surtout sans attirer l'attention de Hitsugaya-kun. Il a beau m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici, je sais qu'il pense que le capitaine Aizen est un traître et risquerait de l'attaquer. Et comment persuader le capitaine de revenir avec moi s'il a été trompé par cet abominable Ichimaru? Mais si jamais le capitaine était en fait là pour aider la Soul Society ? Ca risquerait de le mettre en difficulté pour sa mission ? Et puis … »Songeait la jeune lieutenant tout en marchant.

Elle était à un tel point perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle se retrouva rapidement derrière les autres et que, ne voyant par qu'ils prenaient un couloir latéral, elle continua tout droit, s'éloignant d'eux peu à peu sans que personne ne le sache. Au bout de quelques temps, Elle s'aperçut que les autres ne se trouvaient plus avec elle. Pensant qu'ils avaient dû la distancer, elle se mit à courir pour les rejoindre. Soudain, elle déboucha dans une sorte d'immense terrasse, en face de laquelle se dressait un bâtiment aux dimensions fabuleuses.

Hitsugaya, qui marchait à la tête du groupe, se tourna vers la queue de la file, ayant eu un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de son amie. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus avec eux, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

_« Où est ce qu'elle a bien pu aller ? Bon sang, elle est pas folle au point, d'être partie seule à la recherche d'Aizen quand même. »_Songea-il un instant avant de se rappeler la tentative de son amie de partir seule_. « Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Y a aucun doute là dessus, elle en serait capable. Elle mériterait que je la laisse se débrouiller seule ! »_

Pourtant, à la pensée qu'il pourrait la perdre, son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois, lui laissant une curieuse sensation dans l'estomac.

_- «Et moi aussi, je dois être fou pour tenir autant à cette folle. »_

-« Il faut qu'on reparte en arrière. La lieutenant Hinamori n'étant plus avec nous, nous devons partir à sa recherche. Elle a dû prendre un autre couloir. Etant donné qu'elle se trouvait encore là il y a environ un quart d'heure, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de possibilités de couloirs.

Peut être trois au maximum. » Dit le jeune capitaine aux autres shinigami. « Et connaissant Hinamori, on devrait trouver des traces de son passage. »

Le groupe retourna donc sur ses pas, scrutant les couloirs qu'ils croisaient à la recherche d'un indice sur le lieu où pouvait se trouver la jeune femme.

Hinamori, prenant toujours garde à ne pas se faire repérer, commença à se diriger vers le bâtiment où, pensait-elle, Aizen avait de fortes chances de se trouver.

Elle allait bientôt atteindre une des portes quand elle sentit deux paires de bras tenter de la ceinturer. Elle parvint, grâce à un shunpo, à échapper à ses agresseurs. Ceux-ci se trouvèrent être deux femmes arrancars assez semblables par les masques qu'elles portaient.

Hinamori tenta de leur échapper, ne songeant pas à utiliser Tobiume pour se défendre, mais elles gagnaient sans cesse du terrain et elle commençait à fatiguer.

Les recherches pour retrouver Hinamori restaient pour l'instant sans résultat. Hitsugaya avait fait se séparer ses hommes en petites équipes mais, pour l'instant, aucune n'avait apporté de réponse.

_-« Merde ! D'abord je perds Matsumoto et maintenant Hinamori. Elles m'ont fait confiance et résultat, personne ne sait où elles sont ni même si elles encore en vie. »_Culpabilisait Hitsugaya à propos des deux jeunes femmes qui, mine de rien, prenaient une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. _«Si je les retrouve, Matsumoto pourra faire la loque autant qu'elle le souhaite au lieu de travailler. Et quant à Hinamori, … »_

A la pensée de son amie et de ce qu'il ferait si jamais elle revenait vivante, il se mit à rougir, et préféra cesser d'y penser.

Hinamori tentait toujours de lutter contre ses opposantes mais elle arrivait au bout de ses forces. Finalement, celles-ci la rattrapèrent et la maîtrisèrent. L'une des deux s'apprêtait à la tuer quand une voix s'éleva au-dessus d'elles.

-« Loly, Menoly, laissez-la. »

Les deux arrancars obéirent et Hinamori, ayant reconnu cette voix, leva la tête, le cœur empli de joie.

-« Capitaine Aizen ! »

* * *

une mini review pour m'encourager? 


	8. Chapter 8

Un p'tit chapitre

* * *

Ce sourire si rayonnant, cette voix calme et rassurante, c'était vraiment lui ! A cette pensée, elle oublia toute prudence, toute idée qu'elle pourrait lui nuire en se montrant en sa compagnie si jamais il était en mission secrète. Seul lui comptait.

-« Capitaine Aizen ! C'est vraiment vous ? Oh! Si vous saviez comme je sois heureuse de vous revoir. »

Voyant Aizen lui faire signe de venir le rejoindre, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et lui obéit. La seconde d'après, pour ainsi dire, elle se trouvait déjà à ses cotés.

-« Et si tu me suivais pour prendre le thé avec moi, comme au bon vieux temps ? »Dit-il en mettant une de ses mains sur son épaule et en lui montrant la direction d'une porte de l'autre.

Le visage rayonnant de la jeune lieutenant la dispensa de toute réponse tant celle-ci se lisait aisément en elle.

-« Loly, Menoly, rapportez-nous du thé tout de suite. »Dit Aizen en se retournant vers les deux arrancars qui avaient suivi Hinamori.

Ils aillèrent donc tous deux dans une pièce jouxtant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient précédemment. La pièce était assez petite , sobre mais néanmoins rassurante.

_-« Comme ses quartiers à la 5° division. » _Ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme avec une pointe de nostalgie, tout en prenant place auprès de la table s'y trouvant.

Tandis que les deux arrancars ramenaient bon gré mal gré un plateau où étaient disposés théière et bols, avant de disparaître sur ordre d'Aizen, l'ancien capitaine et sa lieutenant se mirent à parler des évènements de la Soul Society. Un fois le breuvage bu, Hinamori, remise en confiance par la douceur de celui-ci et par la présence de son ancien supérieur, se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

-« Capitaine Aizen, pourquoi êtes vous parti ? »Commença-elle, sentant les larmes accourir vers ses yeux mais se refusant à les laisser s'échapper, dans l'espoir que son capitaine la croit forte. « Est-ce que c'est pour une mission ou bien … »

-« Tout est parfaitement calculé, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, Hinamori. »

-« Oh ! Alors vous devez être au courant que la Soul Society a prévu une offensive dans environ deux mois. Vous avez mis au point quelque chose pour ce moment là ? »

-« Je te le répète. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout prévu pour que tout ce passe le mieux possible. »

Aizen s'était relevé et lui tournait maintenant le dos, de sorte qu'elle ne put voir le sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-« J'ai toujours été persuadée que vous n'aviez pas pu nous trahir. »

Ne parvenant plus à se retenir, Hinamori se leva précipitamment et se jeta dans les bras de son cher capitaine.

-« Vous avez été un si bon capitaine. » Commença-elle, entre deux hoquets, laissant libre cours à sa joie et à ses larmes. « Surtout avec moi. Vous m'avez enseigné tant de choses. Comment peut-on croit que vous ayez pour faire une chose pareille ? »

-« Toi aussi, tu as bien rempli ton rôle. Tu as été une lieutenant parfaite. Et je dois même dire que tu m'as toi aussi appris des choses fort utiles. Maintenant,….»

En entendant ces mots, Hinamori sentit tous ses souvenirs le concernant refaire surface. Le jour où il était venu inspecter l'académie ; le jour où il l'avait sauvée, ainsi que Kira-kun, Abarai-kun et Hisagi-san, des hollows ; le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était transférée dans sa division et surtout le jour où elle en avait été nommée lieutenant ; le jour où elle l'avait revu vivant, après sa 'mort'.

Mais soudain, elle n'eut plus qu'une sensation en lieu et place de souvenir. Une sensation de froid, de douleur, rapide, brève, mais implacable…

-« …adieu, Hinamori. »

…la sensation d'un sabre s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

* * *

chapitre court.j'espere que ça vous a plu. Un p'tit chapitre va bien avec une p'tite review ,non?

c'est court, _plutot ouais_, tres court, _exactement. _et un peu mechant aussi_, que veux tu,on fait comme on peut._Je reflechirai plus longuement avant de te lacher la bride à nouveau_.je pourrai toujours essayer de te faire changer d'avis._

Y a que ma commanditaire qui pourra comprendre.Alors vous deux, une mini review pour me dire ce que j'en fais de celle-là. _pitié!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Comme promis à **Amethyste**, voila le nouveau chapitre

* * *

Quand cette sensation la parcourut, lui glaçant les sangs en une fraction de seconde, Hinamori ouvrit les yeux par pur réflexe et se dégagea de son supérieur. Elle vit alors son ancien capitaine sortir Kyouka Suigetsu de son fourreau.

_-Non, c'est impossible ! Le capitaine Aizen ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !_

Pourtant un part d'elle-même, sans doute réveillée par ce dernier souvenir, lui susurra le contraire, et elle comprit son erreur. Il l'avait déjà poignardé auparavant, la laissant pour morte, et rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer. Et elle, elle avait été assez bête pour lui faire encore confiance et, pire que tout, pour lui révéler les plans mis en place par la Soul Society.

Consciente que rien, étant donné son état d'épuisement, ne pourrait empêcher l'inévitable, Hinamori ferma les yeux, attendant le coup d'épée qui la renverrait dans le cycle des renaissances.

Elle entendit soudain le bruit caractéristique d'une arme pénétrant les chairs. N'ayant pourtant pas été frappée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à ceux translucides du plus jeune capitaine du Gotei 13.

-« Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, espèce d'idiote. »Lui dit celui-ci, ne parvenant pas à refouler un sourire de soulagement malgré les fines gouttelettes écarlates qui prenaient place à la commissure de ses lèvres.

L'épée d'Aizen lui avait transpercé le dos juste en dessous de l'omoplate droite, endommageant certainement le poumon, mais Hinamori ne vit aucune douleur dans les yeux de son ami, uniquement une ferme détermination.

Aizen retira d'un geste brusque son arme du corps d'Hitsugaya, s'apprêtant à frapper à nouveau. Heureusement, le jeune capitaine s'était tourné vers lui, et avait lui-même sortit son zanpatuko, ce qui lui permit de se protéger de l'attaque qui lui était destinée.

- « Aurais-tu déjà oublié avec quelle facilité je t'aie battu la dernière fois ? Affligeant. Il va donc falloir que je te l'enseigne à nouveau. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois. »

Les deux capitaines engagèrent un combat sans merci, ne parvenant ni l'un ni l'autre à prendre un réel avantage sur son adversaire malgré les coups pleuvant de part et d'autre et les quelques blessures.

Le bruit du combat avait fini par attirer quelques Arrancars, mais fort heureusement pour l'instant aucun membre de l'Espada. Ceux-ci, voyant leur maître en plein combat, amorcèrent de l'aider mais il les renvoya, trouvant, pour l'instant, plus divertissant de voir les efforts de son jeune adversaire pour le frapper que de le voir se battre contre des arrancars de seconde zone.

Hinamori, remise de ses émotions, était, elle aussi, rentrée dans la bataille, tentant d'aider son ami en retenant les Arrancars, ne pouvant, malgré tout, toujours pas affronter Aizen, et craignant également d'être plus une gêne qu'une aide pour son ami.

Elle commençait à fléchir, parvenant de moins en moins à donner et à éviter des attaques, quand une sorte de nuage s'abattit sur ses adversaires, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre et de se tourner vers l'origine de cette aide inespérée.

-« Rangiku-san, vous êtes vivante ! »

-« On dirait que ça te surprend ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme se tenant à la porte. « Je suis aussi venu avec quelques renforts mais une bonne partie est déjà pas mal occupée en bas. »Ajouta-elle en pointant du doigt la cour d'où elle arrivait, et d'où parvenaient, bien que lointaines, les clameurs de terribles combats.

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent le combat et vinrent rapidement à bout de leurs adversaires, déjà mis à mal par Haineko. Le combat, et les arrancars, achevé, Matsumoto commença à se diriger vers son capitaine pour lui prêter main forte mais celui-ci refusa toute aide.

-« Vas plutôt t'occuper des autres ! Et toi aussi Hinamori ! »

Les deux lieutenants, sachant que Hitsugaya ne changerait pas d'avis de sitôt, sortirent aider leurs camarades. Ce que vit alors Hinamori la laissa sans voix.

En effet, Matsumoto Rangiku avait ramené des renforts et pas seulement quelques personnes. En dessous d'elles se battaient les shinigami les ayant aidés à rejoindre Las Noches, mais également des shinigami parmi la fine fleur de la Soul Society.

-« Et oui, Renji et les autres étaient partis à notre recherche et je les aie plus ou moins croisés sur mon chemin. »

Fort heureusement, ils devaient se trouver dans une partie peu fréquentée du bâtiment car relativement peu d'ennemis, mais ni les autres traîtres ni l'Espada, se présentèrent devant eux, ce qui n'empêcha pas les shinigami de devoir combattre de toutes leurs forces.

Ils ne subirent que peu de pertes, et s'apprêtèrent, leurs adversaires éliminés, à rejoindre la Soul Society, leur mission, à savoir retrouver et ramener les 3 'fugueurs, étant presque terminée.

Pourtant, il manquait toujours le capitaine Hitsugaya, sans doute encore occupé à son combat contre Aizen. Hinamori, prise d'une étrange pressentiment, se précipita vers la pièce où avait lieu l'affrontement.

A son arrivée, le combat se poursuivait mais, bien qu'Aizen porte sur lui quelques traces de coups d'épée ainsi qu'un bras couvert de glace, le jeune capitaine semblait en grande difficulté. Il avait activé son bankai, mais, étrangement, demeurait quasiment immobile, tremblant de tous ses membres, tandis que le sang coulait à flot des multiples plaies qu'il avait.

Au bout de quelques instants, Hinamori comprit que son ancien capitaine avait lui aussi libéré la forme la plus puissante de son zanpakuto. Connaissant maintenant les performances en matière d'illusions de celui-ci, elle supposa qu'Hitsugaya devait se trouver sous l'emprise d'une illusion, ce qui expliquait sa léthargie.

Aizen s'apprêta à porter le coup fatal à son jeune adversaire, quelque peu soulagé que ce combat prenne enfin fin.

-« Ce gamin s'est sacrément amélioré, il a même failli me blesser sérieusement à plusieurs reprises. Si je n'avais pas réussi à le distraire en lui faisant croire qu'Hinamori était morte, je n'aurais pas pu activer mon bankai. Mais maintenant, ce morveux arrogant doit apprécier le spectacle que lui offre Aika Kyouka Suigetsu. »

Son sabre allait frapper Hitsugaya Tôshiro quand une forme apparut devant lui et le blessa,assez peu grièvement, mais suffisamment pour que Aika Kyouka Suigetsu reprenne sa forme normale, l'obligeant ainsi à s'éloigner le temps de pouvoir à nouveau se servir de son arme.

La jeune lieutenant vit les yeux voilés de son ami reprendre vie.

-« J'ai eu si peur Shiro-chan.»Dit la jeune lieutenant, en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, ajoutant ainsi de faibles taches de couleurs sur ses joues ,soudain si blanches.

-« Merci pour tout . »Ajouta-elle dans un murmure.

En disant cela, elle déposa un faible baiser aux coins des lèvres de son ami puis, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, elle sombra dans la plus profonde des inconsciences.

* * *

Bon d'accord, contrairement à ce que j'ai dis dans mes reponses aux reviews, elle se prend bien un coup d'epée.Mais bon pour une fois que c'est une fille qui joue les héros,...

Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier.Avec un peu de chance, je le publie,euuhh...à mon anniversaire.à plus

PS: SVP ne me tenez pas rigueur d'avoir inventer un bankai (et le nom allant avec) pour Aizen.Mais ça n'empeche pas une review ,si?


	10. Chapter 10

voila donc le dernier chapitre, en temps et en heure comme promis à amethyste.

_

* * *

_

_-« Une semaine. »_

Une semaine que ces évènements avaient eu lieu, une semaine que Hinamori avait protégé son ami, une semaine qu'elle se trouvait entre la vie et la mort, sous le regard de Hitsugaya, totalement impuissant.

-« Une semaine depuis ce baiser. »Se rappela le jeune capitaine. 

Le capitaine Unohana entra, suivie de sa lieutenant, dans la chambre où se trouvait la jeune blessée et toussota pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

-« Capitaine Hitsugaya, je comprends que vous vouliez que la jeune Hinamori se réveille, mais votre présence auprès d'elle ne peut malheureusement rien améliorer, alors que cela risque d'aggraver votre état. »Lui dit Kotetsu Isane.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, son état va en s'arrangeant. Dès qu'elle se réveillera, on vous fera prévenir. »Avant d'ajouter, voyant son patient plus ou moins convaincu par ses paroles, « Isane, s'il te plait, raccompagne le capitaine dans sa chambre. »

Le combat contre Aizen avait énormément affecté Hitsugaya.

Une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas parvenu à le vaincre, ni même à le mettre sérieusement en difficulté d'ailleurs, et il n'avait, de nouveau, échappé à la mort que de justesse. Mais cette fois, Hinamori avait faillit payer la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve de sa vie. A cette pensée, le jeune capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer, se sentant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre et Kotetsu partie, le jeune capitaine laissa libre cours à sa rage.

-« Je m'étais juré de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, et résultat, je l'ai obligée à intervenir. Je suis vraiment un imbécile. » Dit-il à voix haute, sentant des larmes s'amonceler dans ses yeux et couler le long de ses joues. « Et un gamin incapable de se retenir de chialer. »

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le serrer légèrement.

-« Allons capitaine, vous n'êtes ni un imbécile, ni un incapable. Par contre, c'est vrai que vous êtes un gamin, enfin, au moins physiquement. Promis, je vous rapporte un nounours en peluche la prochaine fois. »

Se rendant compte que sa phrase que ne parvenait pas à afficher ne serait ce qu'un léger sourire sur le visage de son capitaine, elle le lâcha avant de poursuivre.

-« Il n'y a rien de mal à pleurer, surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. Et puis, si vous aviez continué à vous battre contre Aizen, Hinamori serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Vous avez donc bien su faire ce qu'il fallait pour elle en ordonnant notre départ immédiat. »

-« Merci Matsumoto. Tu ferais une bonne psychologue, tu sais. »Répondit Hitsugaya, une ombre de sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-« A votre service capitaine ! Par contre, le commandant général Yamamoto semblait furieux. Et je le comprends assez, Hinamori a dévoilé tous les plans qui avaient été mis en place à Aizen. Elle risque très gros à cause de ça. »Poursuivit Matsumoto, soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, occupé à songer à son amie et à ce qu'elle risquait, si jamais elle se réveillait un jour.

Hinamori sortit de son inconscience quelques jours plus tard. Comme on pouvait le redouter, le commandant général Yamamoto la fit convoquer le plus tôt possible.

Unohana alla, comme elle l'avait promis, prévenir Hitsugaya du réveil de son amie et lui faire part de la nouvelle de la convocation.

-« Je peux essayer de retarder l'audience, prétextant que Hinamori est encore trop faible mais pas indéfiniment, capitaine Hitsugaya. »

Le jeune capitaine, sorti de la 4° division la veille, restait plongé dans ses pensées et n'esquissa qu'un faible geste de remerciement en direction en son aînée. Hinamori allait bientôt subir les foudres de leur supérieur et il était toujours à la recherche d'un moyen de lui venir en aide. Mais, même si le soutien de Unohana leur ferait gagner du temps, rien n'était moins sûr que la grâce de la jeune lieutenant.

Hinamori, malgré les tentatives de Unohana, dû se rendre chez le commandant général sitôt qu'elle put se lever, sachant au fond d'elle-même que sa faute était impardonnable. Une fois arrivée au lieu de l'audience, elle vit que tous les capitaines étaient présents, montrant ainsi que l'affaire était de la plus haute gravité.

Tous ? Non, en vérité, le jeune capitaine de la 10° division ne se trouvait pas parmi ses pairs. Cette constatation acheva d'inquiéter la jeune femme, car la vue de son ami aurait été le soutien nécessaire pour demeurer calme et stoïque face à tout cela.

_-« Je dois le comprendre aussi, je ne lui ai attiré que des ennuis. Normal après ça qu'il ne veuille plus me voir._ »

-« Lieutenant Hinamori Momo, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous avez été appelée ici devant nous. »

Devant le ton plein d'une froide colère du vieux shinigami, Hinamori ne put que murmurer un faible 'oui', tant la peur et l'angoisse prenaient le dessus sur elle.

-« Vous êtes accusée d'avoir fui la Soul Society sans aucune autorisation et, pire que tout, d'avoir confié, à un ennemi déclaré de la Soul Society, des plans majeurs concernant les attaques que nous comptions lancer contre lui. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela lieutenant ? »

Hinamori s'apprêtait à annoncer qu'il s'agissait bien de la plus stricte vérité, et qu'elle seule était responsable de ça, innocentant ainsi son ami qui l'avait suivi, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Hinamori, ainsi que le reste des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de franchir l'entrée.

-« Je comprends que certaines affaires soient urgentes, mais j'estime avoir le droit d'être prévenu de cette audience et d'y assister, quand bien même je serais moi aussi en tort. »

Le jeune capitaine s'avança, venant se placer aux cotés de Hinamori.

-« D'accord Hinamori est en tort dans cette histoire, mais nous savons tous que le zanpakuto d'Aizen peut plonger ses victimes dans un état d'hypnose. Il est donc possible que la lieutenant ait été sous son emprise, et donc qu'elle n'ait pas révélé volontairement nos plans. Unohana, vous avez examiner Hinamori durant son inconscience n'est-ce pas ? »

La capitaine de la 4° division, comprenant ce que tentait son jeune homologue, répondit, avec son air calme habituel.

-« Depuis la trahison d'Aizen, nous sommes capables de diagnostiquer un état hypnotique. De toute évidence, la lieutenant Hinamori présentait tous les signes laissant croire qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. »

-« Ce qui n'empêche pas que nos plans tombent à l'eau. Aizen et ses sbires font pouvoir nous contrer dès le début de nos offensives. »

-« Allons Yama-jii, on ne peut pas condamner quelqu'un à mort si cette personne n'a pas agit volontairement. »

-« Kyouraku a raison. Si la lieutenant Hinamori est condamnée, Aizen saura que les renseignements qu'il possède sont vrais alors que dans le cas contraire, il n'aura pas une confiance absolue en ceux-ci. »Dit à son tour le capitaine Ukitake, apportant son soutien à son ami.

-« Même sans cela, les plans peuvent être modifiés et permettre, ainsi, prendre Aizen par surprise. Nos forces sont suffisantes pour mener une première attaque plus tôt que prévu. Et je pense que les volontaires ne manqueront pas. »Ajouta Hitsugaya, en regardant le capitaine de la 11° division, dont le visage arborait maintenant une immense sourire.

-«Il ne prendra sans doute pas de risque. Il n'y a qu'un seul point d'arrivée au Hueco Mundo. Même sans mettre en doute nos forces, il y a de fortes chances que ça soit un massacre. »

-« Il est donc évident que le passage d'Urahara nous est complètement inutile, mais le bureau de développement peut faire bien mieux que ça. »Intervint Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ravi à l'idée de damer le pion à son prédécesseur.

Les capitaines continuèrent ainsi, chacun ajoutant sa pierre à la discussion.

Hinamori, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas, les différents capitaines étaient en train, plus ou moins volontairement, de rendre sa faute un peu moins grave au vu des solutions existantes. Elle regretta soudain d'avoir douter de son ami, grâce à qui tout ceci arrivait.

Finalement, face aux arguments de la plupart des capitaines, Yamamoto dû revoir son jugement. Il décréta que, au vu des nouveaux évènements, Hinamori verrait sa condamnation allégée. Sa punition sera fixée d'ici quelques temps, en fonction de la gravité avérée de ses révélations.

Hinamori s'inclina profondément devant le commandant général et les différents capitaines, les remerciant pour leur clémence, avant de sortir de la pièce. Les capitaines sortirent peu après, et repartir vers leurs divisions respectives.

Hinamori prit d'abord la direction de la 4° division, consciente que, si on découvrait la vérité, la capitaine Unohana perdrait à coup sûr sa place. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, elle se dirigea vers les bureaux de son ami d'enfance. Là-bas, elle trouva Matsumoto, qui, mise au courant, la serra dans ses bras, au risque de l'étouffer.

-« Le capitaine est parti pour le moment mais il m'a dit qu'il serait de retour dans une heure environ. On va faire un tour en attendant ? »

Les deux femmes partirent donc se promener, Matsumoto avide de détails sur l'audience, et Hinamori profitant avec soulagement d'être ainsi libre. Quand elles revinrent de leur escapade, elles trouvèrent dans les quartiers de la 10° division quelques-uns de leurs amis, venus fêter la nouvelle.

-« Le capitaine Hitsugaya nous a prévenus. »Lui dit Kira en s'approchant d'elle

-« Et y a même pas eu besoin de lui forcer la main pour une petite fête ! »Ajouta Renji en rejoignant ses amis.

-« Whaou, quand je disais que tu commençais à te rebeller Shiro-chan, je n'étais pas loin du compte. »Lança la jeune femme à son ami qui lui répondit en maugréant.

La petite fête se continua quelques temps, puis chacun dû retourner à ses obligations. Hinamori resta donc seule avec Matsumoto et Hitsugaya avant que Matsumoto, prétextant une mission quelconque pour l'association des femmes shinigami, parte à son tour, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Une gêne avait pris place entre eux, l'un comme l'autre se souvenant du baiser. Finalement, ce fut Hinamori qui rompit la première le silence.

-« Merci pour aujourd'hui. Si tu n'avais pas été là, à cette heure ci je serais sans doute.. »

-«Hé, après tout, tu m'as sauvé toi aussi, je te devais bien ça, non ? » Lui répondit Hitsugaya, avec un léger sourire.

Hinamori s'approcha alors de son ami et le serra dans ses bras, provoquant un important rougissement sur leur joue à tous deux.

-« Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. »

-« heu, merci. »

En entendant cette phrase, le jeune capitaine ressentit contre un serrement dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux des paroles de la jeune femme, mais étrangement, celles-ci l'accablaient de tristesse.

Hinamori finit par desserrer son étreinte, en déposant au passage un bisou sur la joue de son ami. Alors qu'elle redressait la tête, ses yeux furent capturés par ceux de jade de son camarade. Le temps sembla se suspendre, tandis qu'elle restait là, plongée dans ce regard, plein de douceur, et de quelque chose d'autre.

-« Ton meilleur ami ,hein ? » Ajouta Hitsugaya.

En voyant la déception dans ces yeux limpides, Hinamori comprit enfin.

Le jeune garçon allait se résigner, après tout, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné n'était peut-être rien de plus qu'un signe d'adieu, quand il sentit les lèvres de son amie se poser sur les siennes.

Il ne réagit d'abord pas, puis, quand la pression se fit moins forte, il répondit finalement à ce baiser, avant de l'approfondir, tout en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de son amie.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, les deux jeunes gens restèrent là, sans rien dire, à se regarder dans les yeux, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, mesurant l'attachement de plus en plus fort les liant depuis des années.

Il s'était rendu compte que celle qui fut comme sa sœur prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, s'immisçant dans ses pensées, et même, ce qu'il n'aurait avouer, dans ses rêves. Mais il avait accordé ça au fait qu'elle soit l'une de ses plus proches amis.

Quant à Hinamori, elle devait admettre que le jeune garçon ne la laissait pas indifférente depuis quelques temps, toujours là pour elle, l'aider et la soutenir. Mais elle songeait tant à son ancien capitaine, qu'elle avait mis de coté le garçon.

Alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient de nouveau, ils se murmurèrent la seule phrase qui comptait pour le moment, celle que se criaient depuis tant de temps leurs deux cœurs, oubliant un instant la guerre imminente, les batailles futures et les erreurs commises, au profit d'une promise tacite.

-« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Waouh, j'ai explosé ma moyenne de mots par chapitre

navrée pour la passage du procès que perso j'aime pas du tout mais connaisssant le vieux ,il allait pas rester sas rien dire.

j'espere que cette fic vous a plu surtout à toi ma chere commanditaire.une derniere petite review pour ce dernier grand chapitre?


End file.
